1998
]] Events *Warner Bros. celebrates its 75th Anniversary that year. The studio created a new logo for the big screen, animated entirely in computer-generated imagery. *Marvin the Martian celebrates his 50th birthday. *Production of the first season of ''The Powerpuff Girls began. Theatrical releases Feature films Warner Bros. Pictures *January 16 - Fallen (co-production with Turner Pictures and Atlas Entertainment. It failed at the box office with mixed reviews.) *February 13 - Sphere (co-production with Baltimore Pictures) *February 20 - Dangerous Beauty (co-production with Regency Enterprises) *March 6 - U.S. Marshals (co-production with Arnold Kopelson Productions) *March 13 - Incognito (co-production with Morgan Creek Productions) *April 3 - The Butcher Boy (co-production with Geffen Pictures) *April 10 - City of Angels (co-production with Regency Enterprises and Atlas Entertainment) *April 17 - Major League: Back to the Minors (co-production with Morgan Creek Productions) *April 24 - Tarzan and the Lost City (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) *May 15 - Quest for Camelot (with Warner Bros. Family Entertainment; co-production with Warner Bros. Feature Animation. It was released with mixed reviews and was a commercial failure.) *May 29 - Almost Heroes (co-production with Turner Pictures) *June 5 - A Perfect Murder (co-production with Arnold Kopelson Productions) *July 10 - Lethal Weapon 4 (co-production with Silver Pictures. Became one of the top ten grossing films of the year.) *July 29 - The Negotiator (co-production with Regency Enterprises) *August 14 - The Avengers *August 21 - Wrongfully Accused (co-production with Morgan Creek Productions) *August 28 - Why Do Fools Fall in Love *September 11 - Without Limits *October 16 - Practical Magic (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) *October 23 - Soldier (co-production with Morgan Creek Productions) *November 25 - Home Fries *December 11 - Jack Frost *December 18 - You've Got Mail Castle Rock Entertainment *January 30 - Zero Effect (co-production with Columbia Pictures) *February 20 - Palmetto (co-production with Columbia Pictures) *April 10 - My Giant (co-production with Columbia Pictures) *April 17 - Sour Grapes (co-production with Columbia Pictures) *May 29 - The Last Days of Disco (co-production with Gramercy Pictures and PolyGram Filmed Entertainment) New Line Cinema *February 6 - The Night Flier *February 13 - The Wedding Singer *February 27 - Dark City *March 18 - Mr. Nice Guy (USA distribution only; co-production with Golden Harvest) *April 3 - Lost in Space *April 8 - The Players Club *May 8 - Woo *August 21 - Blade (co-production with Marvel Entertainment) *September 18 - Rush Hour *October 23 - Pleasantville *October 30 - Living Out Loud and American History X Fine Line Features *April 17 - Wild Man Blues (distribution only, produced by Sweetland Films) *June 12 - Passion in the Desert *July 10 - Love Letter *September 11 - Let's Talk About Sex *September 18 - Esmeralda Comes by Night *September 25 - Pecker *December 25 - The Legend of 1900 and Hurlyburly HBO Films *January 31 - Gia *February 28 - The Pentagon Wars *March 21 - Always Outnumbered *May 30 - A Bright Shining Lie *June 27 - When Trumpets Fade *July 25 - Poodle Springs *August 22 - The Rat Pack *September 18 - Black Cat Run *October 4 - Shot Through the Heart *October 13 - Butter *November 21 - Winchell Shorts Television * September 14 - Histeria! premieres on Kids' WB * September 21 - Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain premieres on Kids' WB! * November 14 - Animaniacs and Pinky and the Brain air their final episodes on Kids' WB *November 18 - The Powerpuff Girls premieres on Cartoon Network Theme park happenings Comics Home video releases VHS and DVD releases *January 6 - Fire Down Below *January 13 - Money Talks (VHS and DVD releases) *February 3 - The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie *February 17 - Most Wanted *February 24 - Mad City, The Man Who Knew Too Little and The Devil's Advocate *March 17 - Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero *March 24 - The Man Who Knew Too Little (DVD release) *March 31 - Mad City (DVD release) *April 7 - Mortal Kombat: Annihilation *April 14 - L.A. Confidential *April 21 - Stomp Out Loud *April 28 - The Flintstones: I Yabba-Dabba Do! *May 12 - A Rat's Tale *May 26 - Deconstructing Harry *June 16 - The Mighty Kong and Fallen *June 30 - The Devil's Advocate *July 7 - Palmetto *July 14 - Sphere and Dennis the Menace Strikes Again *July 21 - U.S. Marshals *July 28 - Little Men, Dark City, Wag the Dog and Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation *August 4 - The Wedding Singer *August 11 - Mr. Nice Guy *August 18 - The Batman/Superman Movie *August 25 - Casper's Halloween Special *September 22 - My Giant (originally distributed by Columbia Pictures and produced by Castle Rock Entertainment; rights now owned by Warner Bros.), Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island and Addams Family Reunion *September 29 - City of Angels and My Giant *October 6 - Lost in Space *October 13 - Quest for Camelot, Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (25th Anniversary), The Postman, and Major League: Back to the Minors *November 3 - A Perfect Murder *November 10 - Billboard Dad, Richie Rich's Christmas Wish, The Jetsons: A Jetson Christmas Carol, Casper's First Christmas and From the Earth to the Moon *November 17 - Passion in the Desert *December 15 - Lethal Weapon 4 and The Negotiator *December 22 - Blade and Wrongfully Accused *December 29 - The Avengers and Why Do Fools Fall in Love Direct-to-video releases *March 17 - Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero *June 16 - The Mighty Kong *July 14 - Dennis the Menace Strikes Again *September 22 - Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island and Addams Family Reunion *November 10 - Billboard Dad and Richie Rich's Christmas Wish Video games *?? - Pinky and the Brain: World Conquest *?? - Crazy Paint *?? - Looney Tunes Animated Jigsaws *?? - Looney Tunes Daily Desktop *July 31 - Batman & Robin *October 27 - Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk *December 1 - Animaniacs: Ten Pin Alley *December 16 - Quest for Camelot *?? - Quest for Camelot Dragon Games Music Magazines People Births *January 28 - Ariel Winter *July 24 - Bindi Irwin Deaths Character debuts *May 15 - Kayley, Garrett, Devon and Cornwall, Ayden, Ruber, Lady Juliana, Sir Lionel, King Arthur, The Griffin, Ruber's minions, King Arthur's Knights, Rock Ogre, Bladebeak and Bladebeak's wife in the animated film Quest for Camelot *July 10 - Wah Sing Ku, Uncle Benny Chan, Lee Butters and Man with Flamethrower in the film Lethal Weapon 4 *July 14 - Mr. Johnson and Professor and Sylvester in the direct-to-video film Dennis the Menace Strikes Again! *September 14 - Father Time, Big Fat Baby, Miss Information, Loud Kiddington, Froggo, Charity Bazaar, Aka Pella, Pepper Mills, Toast, Cho-Cho and Lucky Bob, Pule Houser, Susanna Susquahanna, Fetch, Mr. Smartypants, Bill Straitman, Chit Chatterson, Lydia Karaoke, Sammy Melman in the animated series Histeria! *November 18 - Professor Utonium, Mojo Jojo in the animated series The Powerpuff Girls In fiction *Early March - Delphini is born to Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange. *Late March - The Skirmish at Malfoy Manor occurs after Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger are captured by Snatchers and Dobby comes to their rescue. Peter Pettigrew is killed in the skirmish and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Garrick Ollivander, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, and Griphook arrive at Shell Cottage, where Dobby dies. *March **Gellert Grindelwald dies in the Easter. **Dobby gets killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. **Peter Pettigrew gets killed on Late March by Dobby. *April: Remus Lupin arrives at Shell Cottage to report that his son to Nymphadora Tonks has just been born. *May 1 - Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley break into Gringotts Wizarding Bank with the help of Griphook and obtain Helga Hufflepuff's Cup. *Lord Voldemort learns that the trio are hunting down his Horcruxes. In a rage, he murders all those who reported the theft of his cup. He arranges his army to attack Hogwarts. *May 2 **Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley return to Hogwarts and Neville Longbottom calls Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix to arms. **Ron Weasley opens the Chamber of Secrets, and Hermione Granger destroys Helga Hufflepuff's Cup. **Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger locate Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem in the Room of Requirement, and it is destroyed in a skirmish with Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle by Fiendfyre. Crabbe is incinerated and dies when failing to control the cursed fire. **Fenrir Greyback kills Lavender Brown. **Antonin Dolohov kills Remus Lupin. **Bellatrix Lestrange kills Nymphadora Lupin. **Lord Voldemort kills Severus Snape. **Colin Creevey was killed. **Unidentified female Hogwarts teacher was killed. **Fred Weasley was killed. **Lord Voldemort inadvertently destroys the Horcrux in Harry. **Neville Longbottom kills Nagini, the last remaining Horcrux. *Harry Potter defeats Lord Voldemort once and for all. *The Second Wizarding War ends. *Minerva McGonagall is appointed Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. *Kingsley Shacklebolt is named Acting Minister for Magic. *Unidentified fallen fifty of the Battle of Hogwarts were killed. *One of the Unnamed Death Eaters was killed. *November 27 - Demetrius Prod dies. Category:1998 Category:Years Category:Timeline